The Fire Starter and the Son of Hephaestus
by Mrs.di Angelo29
Summary: When Fire Starter, Demi, goes through the portal to go to safety in another country she does not expect to go to another world. When she tries to go to safety she meets Aden, a son of Hephaestus, who can also use fire.


"Go! Now!" my mom yelled.

"But-" I started to say.

"Go! The portal won't stay open for much longer!"

"Bye mom!" I yelled and ran into the portal. On the other side I ended up running through a forest. Where was I? I looked around, it was dark out. I heard some yelling coming for all over. I looked around but saw no one. Who was yelling? I started running and didn't see anyone. I could still hear people yelling, and were people fighting? Was I still in a place where they were looking for me? Next thing I knew I was face to face with a boy. He held a sword to my neck. How did he sneak up on me. I was about to take out my sword when he said,

"Come on, I'm bringing you to my jail." He held my hands behind my back but kept his sword on my neck.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To my jail."

"What are you talking about? Why don't you kill me like you're supposed to?"

"Why would I kill you? It's just a game." What game? What game was he talking about? There was no game. All it was was trying to kill me.

"Were you in that big fight a few minutes ago, because you look beaten up?" he asked. I guess I do look like I was in a big fight. I was running away from everyone at this point anyways. I probably looked like a mess. I had dirt and blood all over me.

"Are you alright?" he asked and loosened his grip on me. I got out of his hands, grabbed his sword, and put it at his neck now.

"You won't take me back," I said.

"But I already captured you, you know the rules."

"There are no rules, you will not take me back to this 'jail'. Just tell me how to get out of the country."

"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about. But I guess, well, you'd have to get permission first, but I think if you went in Long Island Sound you could probably get out," he answered.

"You won't follow me, or I'll kill you," I told him.

"Why would you kill me? Like I said before, we're playing a game." A horn in the distance made both of us look away. What does that mean? They found me? I better get moving if I want to live.

"We better get back to camp before curfew, you know how the harpies are," he said. What? What camp? What are harpies?

"Can I have my sword back?" he asked.

"No," I said. I took the sword off his neck and started running away.

"Hey! I need my sword!" he yelled. I turned my head and saw he was running after me. I kept running faster and faster.

"Give me my sword!" he yelled.

I kept running until I ended up at the end of the forest. In front of me was a kind of pavilion thing, but it didn't have a roof. A few people were sitting at tables there and some other people were walking around. I've never seen somewhere so, peaceful. The guy grabbed the sword from me.

"You could've just given it to me. You acted like I was going to hurt you!" he said. I grabbed his sword again, I did not want to be killed!

"But you are!" I said started running again. I kept running into the open, not the best choice because I couldn't loose him. I was surprised that no one else was chasing me. I mean, right now, running from him, I'm practically screaming "LOOK IM A FIRE STARTER! COME AND KILL ME!". A few people looked up but no one actually went to get me. I turned around and saw he was still chasing me, not slowing down a bit.

"If you just give me my sword I'll stop chasing you!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you kill me!" I yelled back.

"Why are you so convinced that I'm going to kill you?"

"Because you are!" I kept running. I might have to start doing some tricks, so he'll stay back. I put my had in front of me, lit it on fire, and started lighting the ground on fire. It wasn't actual fire, it wouldn't burn anything or anyone, it just gave that effect. The guy was startled for a second but kept running. If this guy was just going to follow me no matter what, I'll go back into the woods. I turned around and started running again, faster though. Once I entered the woods I climbed a tree as fast as I could. He ran into the forest but stopped. I started running from tree to tree. He wouldn't give up, would he? I knew I shouldn't do this but I jumped down. Yes, from the very top of the tree. I landed right behind him. I held the sword to his neck when he turned around.

"I'll give you your sword as long as you swear to not kill me," I told him.

"Yeah, I swear on the river Styx that I won't kill you!" he said. I handed him his sword and started running off.

"Remember, curfew is in 15 minutes!" he called back. What the heck was he talking about? I didn't stop or anything just kept running, trying to get out of this country. If I went to another one no one would know I was a fire starter and think I was normal. I kept running until I ended up at a cliff, was it limestone? I looked around and saw no one was there. I started climbing it but when I put my hand on it line started coming from my fingertips. I jumped down and backed away. A large door opened where the lines were revealing a secret room. I hesitantly walked in. It didn't look like what I expected it to. It didn't look abandoned is what I mean. It looked like it was in use. There were different pieces and parts scattered around. There were some tools too.

"How'd you get in here?" someone asked from behind me. I spun around and saw the same guy from earlier. I started to go for my sword but he said,

"Why are you so convinced that I'm going to hurt you? I'm not going to."

"But, you'll get your reward for me, and you'll have good luck," I told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I swear on the river to Styx that I won't hurt you." Did he not know that I was a Fire Starter? He could get thousands of dollars for killing me, and he'd get good luck, and he would rid the world of fire starters. I backed away from him slowly. I didn't know if I should trust him. If he didn't know that I was a Fire Starter then he could protect me, no one else in this world is left to do that.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing at all?"

"I know nothing about you," he admitted. I stood up straight and started walking towards him. Maybe I could trust someone other then my mom for once.

"I'm Demi," I told him.

"I'm Aden," he said and put his hand out. I hesitantly shook his hand.

"Why were you running from me?" he asked.

"Almost everyone I meet wants me dead, I thought you were trying to kill me," I told him.

"No, I thought you were playing capture the flag. So, you don't go to camp?"

"I don't even know what camp you're talking about."

"Oh, well, it's Camp Half-Blood. Where demigods stay." Demigod?

"A demigod?" I asked.

"Oh, half mortal half god," he explained.

"What god?"

"Greek gods." Greek gods, when did I study greek mythology. I think briefly a few years ago.

"So, you believe I'm a demigod?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Anyways, back to what I asked in the beginning, how did you get in here?"

"I just put my hand on the cliff," I told him. He thought for a second.

"Can-can you use fire?" Did he not see me use it earlier? My eyes widened. Not very good at hiding your emotions, now are you? I shook my head.

"I don't know how you got in here then," he said. I hesitated.

"Maybe it was already open?" I asked hoping he would take it. No luck.

"No, it can't be left open," he told me.

"I don't know then," I admitted.

"We'll figure this out later, I want to bring you to camp!" He started walking out the door and I followed.


End file.
